TAF Pt2
by proudxxchristainxxtwilighter
Summary: This fanfic is the end of the book written the way I would have imagined it. MacyWes of course.
1. Chapter 1

**T.A.F. Pt. 2 - by proudxxchristainxxtwilighter (Sheli)**

**Summary: This fanfic is the end of the book written the way I would have imagined it. MacyWes of course.**

**Disclaimer-- I do not claim any of the original characters from the book or any references from the book itself either. Sarah Dessen deserves all the credit for them, as well as my inspiration. XD**

**~*A.N.*~ Hey everyone! I will start off by saying that I am not rewriting the end of this book because I think I can do better than Dessen has done, but instead to put the inspiration she has given me into use by trying to write an alternate ending to her version. I hope you enjoy reading my perspective, and if you want me to update ASAP, I'll need at least 2 reviews. So R&R peoples!**

**_______________________________**

I was almost all the way home when I turned around. But he was gone. I sat at the light for a second, the big time and temperature sign at Willow Bank blinking above me: 7:24, 78 degrees. I kept looking from the red stoplight to the numbers, then back again, and all of a sudden I knew where to go.

Call it a gut feeling, but all the way to the World of Waffles I was sure that somehow, I could fix this. Maybe I'd just been too sensitive. He had a lot on his mind. It probably had nothing to do with me. But he _had_ been acting so weird, checking his watch. That I knew I hadn't imagined. But regardless, he needed to know why I'd been so cold to him, how important he was to me. Maybe that would freak him out, too. But it was the Truth. And we'd always held to that.

As soon as I saw his truck parked in the lot, I felt myself relax. I can do this, I thought, as I pulled in two spaces down and cut my engine, then pushed my door open. The air was full of that sweet, doughy smell, and as I started toward the front door, I reminded myself that this, too, was proof that I had changed. Once, I would have just let Wes go. But I was different now.

I wont deny that I was surprised to see that Becky was there with him. I hadn't heard a lot about her, but I recognized her with just one look. Like Wes had said, she was skinny, angular, with a short haircut, the ends of which barely touched her collarbone. She had on a thin black tank top, a rosary necklace, and dark red lipstick, which had already stained the rim of the coffee mug she was holding between her hands. Wes was sitting opposite her, talking, and she was looking at him intently, her gaze steady, as if what he was saying was the most important thing in the world. And probably it was. Maybe he was telling her his deepest secrets. Or asking her the question I'd been waiting to hear. There was only one way to find out, and it would prove to everyone how different I have actually become.

Wes didn't notice my presence until I was halfway across the restaurant, and once he did he nearly fell out of the booth in surprise. However, he had composed himself enough by the time I had arrived at their booth to introduce Becky and I. "Macy, we were just discussing-," Wes was then cut off by Becky who now looked at me and blatantly said, "He was breaking up with me, because apparantly he has fallen for you, Miss Fortunate." Hearing this, I was in shock, almost numb with both happiness and disbelief. Had I really thought that after everything Wes and I had been through in the last two months, our friendship would amount to nothing? Had I really doubted that he was my forever? The answer was "no".

Becky now walked out of the restaurant and Wes didn't follow. Although he looked pained, he showed no signs of regretting or doubting what he had just done. He knew as well as I did that if he had not taken action, we would both have fallen into the patterns of our old lives and lived the rest of our forever miserable. Now it was my turn to take the right steps to convey to him my response to this.

"I'm sorry," I said glancing up at his face and staring straight into his beautiful hazel eyes. "But there's been a change." He blinked at me. "A change," he repeated. I nodded. "In the rules." It took him a second: he had no idea what I was talking about. Then, slowly, his face relaxed. "Ah," he said. "The rules."

"Yes."

"I wasn't notified," he pointed out. "Well, it was pretty recent," I said.

"As in..."

"As in, effective right now." Wes ran a hand through his hair and I saw the heart and hand slip into view, then disappear again. I had so much to tell him, I didn't even know where to start. Or maybe I did. "Macy," he said softly, looking at me closely. "You don't have to-" I shook my head. "The change," I said. "Ask me about the change." He leaned back on his heels, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Okay," he said, after a second. "What's the change?"

"It's been decided," I told him, taking another breath, "that there's another step to winning the game. And that is that in order for me to really win, I have to answer the question you passed on, that night in the truck. Only then is it final."

"The question I passed on," he repeated. I nodded. "That's the rule."

I knew, in the silence that followed, that anything could happen here. It might be too late: again, I might have missed my chance. But I would at least know I tried, that I took my heart and extended my hand, whatever the outcome. "Okay," he said. He took a breath. "What would you do, if you could do anything?"

I took a step toward him, closing the space between us. "This," I said. And then I kissed him.

Kissed him. There, in the middle of the World of Waffles restaurant, as the world went on around us. Behind me, I knew that Joleen (the waitress that had greeted Wes that night that he had scared the shit out of me while in Stella's garden and had not only treated me to waffles to apologize, but had bought me a maple pen, also) was right behind us chuckling ever so slightly, Becky still making her way out of the parking lot in her Camaro, watching us all the way. As for me, I was just trying to get it right, whatever that meant. But now I finally felt I was on my way. Everyone had a forever, but given a choice, this would be mine. The one that began in this moment, with Wes, in a kiss that took my breath away, then gave it back -- leaving me astounded, amazed, and most of all, alive.

**­_______________________________**

15 minutes later, I was pulling into my driveway with Wes right on my tail. As I got out of my car, he came up behind me and slipped his arms out my waist and silently whispered, "As long as you have me, you will never have to be afraid again. Make her listen to you. I will be right by your side, never leaving you, even for a minute."

I took a deep breath and walked up the front walk, telling myself to stay calm, but that I had to make mom listen to me. If she didn't, we would both be miserable the rest of our lives. Or at least she would: I had Wes now. I would always have him. I slipped my key into the knob and slowly pushed the door open to find...

**'Kay, peeps. I know that this chapter is mostly bits and pieces of the book and some of my own imput, but from now on, it's all me and my imagination.** **And, yes, I know. Cliffhangers are the worst! Want more? REVIEW! Please...? LOL XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**~*A.N.*~ Alright y'all... ready for more?! Well, before I go on, I have some thank you's to go around:**

**To ****bree-mann**** -- You were my very first review and I greatly appreciate your support. I know that cliffhangers aren't fair sometimes, but they do add a bit more edge-of-your-seat excitement to the story. Keep reading!**

**To ****BlondieVamp7**** -- You may like this chapter better, because is it all my imput and very little book. Thanks for your opinion and support.**

**And last but not least...**

**A very big THANK YOU to ****, who will always inspire me with her talent and whom I'd like to remain friends with for a very long time due to the fact that each of us supports the other immensely. **

**Ok, ok... I know what you are thinking. "**_**Get to the story already!!!**_**"**

**___________________________________________**

15 minutes later, I was pulling into my driveway with Wes right on my tail. As I got out of my car, he came up behind me and slipped his arms out my waist and silently whispered, "As long as you have me, you will never have to be afraid again. Make her listen to you. I will be right by your side, never leaving you, even for a minute."

I took a deep breath and walked up the front walk, telling myself to stay calm, but that I had to make Mom listen to me. If she didn't, we would both be miserable the rest of our lives. Or at least she would: I had Wes now. I would always have him. I slipped my key into the knob and slowly pushed the door open to find a surprisingly empty house, considering the fact that I was a half hour late for my curfew. I broke away from Wes and walked into the kitchen. I didn't see a note, but I noticed the blinking red light on the answering machine indicating a new message. Pressing play, I listened carefully to hear Caroline's voice, not my mother's, speaking in a rushed tone.

"Macy, I forgot to leave you a note, so I am calling now to let you know that Mom and I are at the hospital. I arrived at the house about 20 minutes before 8 and found her collapsed on her office floor. I called an ambulance and when they arrived, after checking her vital signs, they determined that she had had an anxiety attack, not a heartattack. She was only unconscious for about 15 minutes, and by then we were on the way across town, because the medics insisted on admitting her into the hospital overnight. Macy... she needs you. As soon as you get home, get here ASAP. We need to perform some sort of intervention before Mom pushes herself beyond her limit and ends up like Dad. See you soon. Bye."

As I gathered up some things to take with me to the hospital (a change of clothes for Mom to change into in the morning, some Aspirin for Caroline's definite headache, cash for a bouquet of flowers from the gift shop, etc), Wes kept trying to make sure that I wasn't about to have some sort of breakdown. Each time he asked if I okay, I would reply with "Yes, I'm fine, Wes." Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm fine." I told him for the sixth time. Then, I gave him a slight smile. "This is perfect timing for something like to happen, because like Caroline said, it's about due time for an intervention. Mom will HAVE to listen to us now. She can't keep stressing herself out like this. Working all the time, watching my every action, and silently grieving Dad's death."

"True. I just don't want you breaking down on me again. You really fell apart at the hospital and it scared me to death... I felt helpless. I didn't know what to do."

"But Wes... you did the best thing of all. You held me and didn't let go until I was ready to, and I came out of that little episode because you were there with me. You didn't know it then, but I love you with all of my heart, body, and soul. You are my forever. I'm certain of it."

"You really truly mean that?" I nodded. Wes crossed the room in 2 long strides, took me in his arms, and kissed me even more passionately than I could have ever imagined. A few seconds later, he pulled back just enough to look me straight into the eyes and say, "I love you, too."

__________________________________________________

Half an hour later, Wes and I were walking hand in hand into the hospital and, after stopping to buy Mom's flowers, we stepped into the elevator that led us up to the 3rd floor. As we exited the elevator and walked around the corner, I spotted my sister.

"Caroline, how is she?" I asked with genuine concern.

"She is stabilized and resting now. How are you, Wes?"

Wes smiled greatly, glancing quickly at me, and said, "Fantastic."

"I can see that," Caroline said with a light chuckle.

"I brought you some Aspirin, sis. I know how easily you get headaches."

"Oh thank you! Why weren't you home when I called? Your curfew is 8, right?"

"It's a long story. You'll hear it once we get in there to talk to Mom. I've decided not to hold anything back from her. She's going to have to handle the changes in my life, because they are truly for the better... some maybe permanent." I looked at Wes while speaking that last part. He lightly squeezed my hand and, smiling hugely, nodded slightly.

"What-," Caroline started to ask, but was cut off by a distant call from the room behind her. "Macy?"

**I know, I know. "Not another cliffhanger!" I just had to. Review if you want more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~*A.N.*~ Sorry I haven't updated in the last few days, but finally I found the time to write another chapter. I'll try to make this one longer so that if I don't get another chance to update for awhile, you can at least be happy with a longer update. First, I will acknowledge my reviewers, because they certainly deserve it:**

**To ****BlondieVamp7**** -- I think this chapter may be the excitement that you are looking for!**

**To ****bree-mann**** -- Cliffhangers are what make everything so exciting. They also encourage readers to keep reading! lol XD**

**To **** -- Once again, I'd like to say that you are also an amazing author and I appreciate your support very much. P.S. I knew you would enjoy that part! I agree that Wes is as dreamy as a guy can get. He is truly extraordinary. :))**

**To ****nolechic512**** -- I think you'll be surprised at how well The Talk goes. Thanks for the review.**

**Alright, have a great MEMORIAL DAY WEEKEND! (I know I am XD)**

**_____________________________________________**

As Caroline, Wes, and I walked into the hospital room, my stomach suddenly lurched. I knew that Wes would be right there beside me, as well as Caroline, but I was still nervous.

"Hi, Mom. How are you-" I was cut off by a gasp. "Macy, what the HELL is that boy doing here with you? I told you-" Now Mom was cut off. This time it was Caroline who spoke.

"Mom, don't get too worked up. Dr. Miller said that another attack is most likely within the first few days after the first, and that your stress levels cannot rise to greatly." Caroline took a deep breath, then continued on. "Macy and I feel that you should listen to our perspective on the situations that are at hand and that you be open-minded. No offense, but you have crossed the line in many cases the last couple of months. Just listen."

I glanced up at Mom, and she just stared back with that same tired expression she'd had for the last few weeks now. "You don't understand, Mom. I know that the changes you have seen in me recently have scared you, but they are truly for the better. I'm happier. And I have finally took the time to grieve Dad's death. It's time that you do too."

"Mrs. Queen, I have fallen in love with your daughter. She is such an extraordinary girl, and once she learned to open up to me and the rest of the crew at Wish, we had a lot of fun. This has been the best Summer of my life, and it's hard to believe that just a year and a half ago, I had wanted to end my life. My mom died from breast cancer, and it was the hardest thing that I have ever had to go through." I was startled at Wes' speach, and it looked like it hit Mom pretty hard as well. _Maybe this wont be as bad as it seemed. _

"Can I speak to my daughters alone, please?" This question was obviously directed at Wes. At first he seemed unsure of whether to leave me there or not, but after I gave him a reassuring nod, he headed down to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"Is this true, Macy? Does this boy... does he care for you that much?" I looked her in the eyes and said, "Yes, Mom, he does. And I feel the same. I feel as if he may be my forever." Once I said that, her face softened a little. Then, for the first time in months, she actually smiled a real genuine smile. "Alright. I'm not going to fight this, because I can see that you are, in fact, truly happy. But I am not going to let my guard down very easily." I let out a sigh of relief, and then looked at Caroline. I could tell she was working up to something.

"Mom... I'm pregnant. 3 months along. I'm due New Years Day. And Dr. Lewis believes that I'm having twins."

Another gasp. This one for a good reason. "Oh, I am so happy for you, baby! Do you know the genders yet?"

"No... I'll find out in October when I go for my 5 month check-up." Caroline was grinning like someone who just won the lottery. _Attention hog. _I chuckled slightly to myself. _At least the spotlight is off of me now._ After a bit of happy banter about the babies, I told Mom and Caroline that I was going to go find Wes and that we were going to head off. It was now almost 10:30 p.m.

"Tell Wes to let Delia know that she can have you back whenever business starts back up, and that I want to invite everyone over for dinner once the gala is over with. I want to celebrate Caroline's big news and I want to get to know Wes' friends and family more. And one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. For everything. I wish that the past year and a half would have gone differently for us. I know how much you miss your father, and if I hadn't have been so controlling over you, maybe you would have moved on sooner. Maybe I would have too."

By the time she finished, I had tears in my eyes, and was crossing the room. I ended up in her arms, with Caroline sitting in surprised silence. All this time I had been afraid that this would break me to pieces, when really I was becoming whole again.

______________________________________________

A few minutes later, after composing myself enough to find Wes, I walked out of Mom's room and bumped right into Jason.

"Hi, Macy."

I looked up into his eyes, and I saw something there I had never seen before. Love?

"Jason... what-"

"I came back from camp early. I wanted to speak with you. About the break..."

"Oh. Well..." My voice trailed off as I saw Wes coming towards me.

"Macy, will you forgive me?"

Wes was standing beside me now. I chose my words carefully.

"Jason, I do forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. But things have changed. I have changed. I hope you can accept that all I want from you is friendship."

I took Wes' hand in mine and squeezed it slightly to let him know that I wasn't letting go of him that easily.

Jason looked me directly in the eyes and said, "You bitch. I go away to camp and come back to find you-"

"-with someone who will love me back." I finished for him. "Jason, we are not together anymore, nor will we ever be again. Just accept it." After a few seconds of silence, I ended the conversation with, "Goodbye, Jason."

_________________________________________

20 minutes later, Wes and I were in my backyard, lying on our backs, staring at the stars and every few moments, glancing at each other.

"It has been one Hell of a long day," I say softly. Wes turned onto his side and I did the same. "Yes it has. It'll go down as one of the best of my life, if not THE best." He smiled that huge dazzling smile that he had given me a million times this Summer.

I stood, took his hand, pulled him up, and led him into the house and upstairs. Once I closed my bedroom door, I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "Kiss me." He dipped his face down until his lips found mine, and kissed me with every inch of passion is his body. He led me backwards onto the bed, and I slowly laid back. He kissed the path along my jawline and then started to kiss my neck. What a feeling! I felt as if I couldn't wait any longer for him and I to be joined as one person, and to convey this to him, I slowly took off his shirt. He stopped suddenly and as if asking for permission, he looked me straight into the eyes with a questioning look. I nodded slowly, but surely.

___________________________________________

An hour and a half later, I came into the room, freshly showered, and stopped short. Candles were everywhere, along with rose petals scattered on every surface, and Wes was kneeling on one knee.

"Wes! You aren't..." I couldn't continue. He looked at me with the most hopeful expression in the world, and said,"Macy Queen, I know that we are both young and that we have our whole lives ahead of us. I am not asking you to marry me, but to accept a promise ring from me promising a future marriage. So, will you agree that someday, when the timing is right, to become my wife and to spend your forever with me?"

I froze in shock, knowing my answer, but I was speechless. A second later, I just nodded and then flew into his arms, where I would stay... forever.

**There you go. No cliffhanger this time, but you should keep chcking for updates, because this fic isn't over by a longshot! I need at least 3 more reviews before updating again! XD Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**~*A.N.*~ Hey ya'll! School is FINALLY out for the summer! XD I apologize greatly for not updating for so long, but with finals, grad parties, and other obligations, as well as a little bit of writers block, I haven't found the time. I'll acknowledge reviewers at the end, so here is the next installment of this FanFic!**

**___________________________________________________________**

The next morning, I woke up with a start as soon as I heard the garage door open, and a few minutes later, shut again. I rolled over onto my other side to find Wes staring at me and smiling one of his best smiles. "The smile that I only reserve for you", he had said the previous night as we lay in each others' arms.

"Good morning," he said now as he leaned across the small space between us and lightly kissed me. I closed my eyes and all that had happened the previous day came back to me all at once. I gently pulled away from him and said, "Yes, it definately is. But..." My voice trailed off suddenly as I heard the door leading to the garage open and shut very softly. Wes must have heard it too, because he sat up and silently left the bed. He grabbed his clothes, and snuck into the bathroom without saying a word. Obviously, he had something up his sleeve.

I followed his lead and, after getting dressed, I crept downstairs to find mom sitting at the dining room table, reading the PennySaver and today's newspaper. She looked more relaxed than I had seen her in months. If not since Dad died a year and a half ago. Caroline was in the kitchen cooking what looked like a breakfast feast.

"Good morning, Macey, dear. How was your night? I hope you weren't too lonely," Mom said as I took a seat across from her. "Umm... actually I wasn't," I replied, trying to think of something to tell her when Wes came into the room, fully clothed and showered. "I wouldn't allow her to be. She was so worried about you, Mrs. Queen, that I insisted on staying overnight with her to help her relax, and to make sure she would be alright," he said before I could think of a better excuse.

"Well, that was really great of you, Wes. Thank you. At least I know that my Macey was in very good hands while I was away." _What's going on here? Who is this woman and where is my mother? Away? She made a hospital stay seem like a vacation or something._

Mom set down the newspaper, took a sip of her fresh coffee, and then excused herself from the table for a few moments. She walked through the kitchen, pecking Caroline's cheek as she passed, and down the hallway to her office. _Some things never change._

"Well, that went better than I expected," I said as soon as she was out of hearing range. Wes sat down next to me and rested his hand on my knee as he whispered the word, "Forever." into my ear.

"Okay, lovebirds," Caroline said as she waltzed into the dining room carrying two plates packed with the traditional breakfast: french toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, crescent rolls, and fresh fruit. "What are your plans for the day, Mace?" I looked at Wes, who just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm up for anything as long as I am with you. Without any Wish gigs, and it being Sunday, I have nothing planned. Tomorrow, I have to go to William Mckinley High and get registered since I am done at Mason."

"So, we'll be spending Senior year together?" I asked hopefully. Wes smiled, slightly nodded, and then took my hand in his and squeezed it gently. I rested my head on his shoulder for a brief moment, before Caroline came back into the room with a pitcher of orange juice and two more platefuls of food. As if on cue, Mom breezed into the room and again took her seat. "I just got off the phone with the office, and the trip to the beach house is all set for the week after the gala. Oh my, I can't believe the gala is only 5 days away! Anyway, I've postponed the next installment of work to be done until we get back." I practically jumped out of my seat as I ran around the table and hugged my mother.

"That's great, Mom. You're finally taking the break you need," I said. Caroline put her hand over Mom's and chimed in with, "That's wonderful, Mom. I was beginning to think that your heart would never be in it." After a second or two, we let go of our embraces, and went back to breakfast.

___________________________________________________________

An hour and a half later, Wes and I were at Delia's babysitting for Avery while she rushed Lucy to the hospital after an unfortunate accident involving a pair of scissors and a little girl with lots of energy. Delia had called shortly after the emotional display that was put on by Caroline, mom, and I. Little Avery was sound asleep when we arrived 20 minutes earlier, but now she was just barely waking up and looking at us with complete adoration. Just like Delia had said just before we had left the hospital the night she was born, "I can't believe the way she looks at the two of you. It's like she is meant to be in your lives somehow, someway. It's like you are _supposed_ to be her godparents."

I glanced at Wes and smiled as he gently lifted her out of the crib and carried her ever so smoothly out into the kitchen. Following him, I immediately knew he was on a mission: get the baby fed before disaster strikes. Meaning if Avery isn't fed within 15 minutes of her waking up, she'll start crying hysterically. Just like she has to be changed 10 minutes after every feeding. If you slack even a little bit, she is impossible to deal with. I know this because while we were rushing over here to avoid being responsible for any blood stains on the carpet that were more likely to pop up if we took our time (unsuccessfully, I might add, and blood stains are even worse than red wine), Wes gave me a crash course in Avery 101. She was completely spoiled, and if she didn't get her way... well, she never _didn't _get her way.

Anyway, I suppose I should have known that night when Delia proclaimed Wes and I Avery's godparents that we were meant to be and that he was my forever and vice versa. The way he had held me in the waiting room as I cried hysterically, remembering that terrible day a year and a half earlier when I had been there for a completely different occasion. How patient he was when I took a trip to the powder room to clean myself up as best as I could.

As I took my place beside him on the couch, watching him feed little Avery, I prayed. I prayed that we would really last forever and that this wasn't just a hoax. I prayed that Mom took this break from work to truly grieve Dad's loss. I prayed for all of the wonderful people in my life to combine into one truly happy family.

20 minutes later, Avery was again fast asleep, and as Wes and I walked out of her nursery hand in hand, I said, "I love you."

____________________________________________________________

Friday morning, we all woke up heaving a sigh of relief. The gala was over. We ate a big breakfast, again (I could get used to this), and then headed to the beach house. Once we got there we stood in front for at least 20 minutes just admiring the _outside_. Then when we went inside, everything was new, just like outside, except for a few choice objects that Dad wouldn't have wanted changed, and neither would we have. After unpacking and eating a light lunch (salad and fish), Wes and I decided to go for a run.

I hadn't been running in almost 2 years, so it started off as a jog at first, and then I picked up my pace, bit by bit. Soon I had to slow a little bit to allow Wes to keep up. _He'll improve. If he is my forever, he'll be matching my pace in no time. _We ran in silence for a few minutes before Wes interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Mace... we've got to tell your Mom."

"About what?"

"Our promise. And umm... you should have a one-on-one talk with her about the intimacy part of our relationship as well. Now that we have... you know, done it, I don't think we can just postpone it until we get married. I mean, we have the connection of all connections now. We can't just not _do_ it... and we definately can't lie to your Mom either."

_OMG... were we actually having this conversation?_ I thought for a moment, carefully choosing of how to tell him. I abruptly stopped running, and it took a second for Wes to realize this and to appear back by my side.

"Wes..."

**____________________________________________________________**

**Ok. I know that this chapter is not any longer than the others like a lot of you hoped for. But I have to wrap this fic up in the next chapter, and then I'll be starting a new fic, which'll be a second installment (or as you like to call it, a sequel) to this one. I will try to make the chapters longer once I begin that, alright? **

**To U.P. : Once again, you are a part of my inspiration and dedication to this fic. I also felt that that was the best way to end her ties with Jason. I had fun coming up with that scene.**

**To nolechic512 : Just as I told U.P. above, I had a lot of fun with the break-up scene. I wanted everyone to see Jason for who he truly is, and not just a perfect stuck up prissy a$$ mama's boy, but also a jerk. LOL XD**

**To bree-mann : No, I didn't end this chapter in a cliffhanger just to piss you off. XD But I need a storyline for the next chapter, and I didn't want to rush into it.**

**To tori : I am really honored by your praise. I hope I don't disappoint in the future, and I pray that I can keep my stories original and creative.**

**To BlondieVamp7 : More of those moments between her and Wes will come. Patience, please.**

**To jennand : I truly belive that this is a bit of how the book should have ended. But all the same, it's my fave SD book.**

**To rosebud1567, mee, loudie, and zgre01 : I've already made my excuses for not updating, and all I can do now is apologize once again from the bottom of my heart. I hope I have not lost you as readers... and fans.**

**Thanks everyone! I'm not sure when I will get to update again, but it'll be sooner than it took me this time, I promise. Mwah-mwah! I love you all! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**~*A.N.*~ Hey everyone! I know it has been awhile since I have updated, but I wanted reviews to reach at least 20 before I finished this fanfic and went on to start the sequel. This chapter is quite short, but it will leave you all wanting more, which is my ultimate goal. I wont be publishing the first chapter of the sequel until mid August or the end of the month at teh latest. Once school starts, it will become even harder to update regularly, so bear with me, please. I will try my best.**

**Enjoy! XD**

**__________________________________________________**

I sat down in the sand and, realizing what I was about to say would be serious, Wes followed my lead. I hesitated. Taking my hand, Wes captured my gaze and said, "Whatever it is that you have to tell me, I'm listening. I'll always be listening. I love you." Then, he leaned across the little space that was between us and kissed me ever so gently on the lips. He parted them with his tongue and massaged my own ever so slightly. I shivered as tingles ran up and down my spine. I wanted more, but I knew that if this were to continue, it would gradually increase and I would not remember the discussion we were about to have. I gently pushed away from him and tried to catch my breath. After the initial shock wore off, I pulled myself together and took in a deep breath. "Mom was raped when she was 17, the result being Caroline. She testified when the man was caught and he was put to death. She wasn't his only victim, and there were more than 5 other young women testifying against him." I paused for a few seconds, trying to remember all of the details of my mother's horrible confession she had made at Caroline's Sweet Sixteen all those years ago. I was grateful when Wes waited patiently, mesmerized by the sound of the waves on the shore of Colby, and yet he still had my hand and was gently rubbing his thumb across the skin there, in a hypnotic motion. "She had been seeing my dad for more than a year and a half when it happened. He stayed with her the whole time, reassuring her that everything would be okay. They got married soon after her graduation and Caroline was born that July." As I paused once more, Wes spoke. "Okay, but what does this have to do with us and our future?" This time I knew that I had to speak truthfully to him, no matter how embarrasing this was. "Mom and I have never really spoken about sex and what I should do when I begin to be intimate with someone. She never really gave me much of a lecture about it as she had done with Caroline many times when she was in her teens, as a result of Caroline's rebellious behavior and of course Mom's history. She bought me the pills and all, but with Jason, and dad being gone and all, she never thought she would have to so soon. I told you about my relationship with Jason, and how he had a fear of intimacy. Or rather, he feared that intimacy would get in the way of reality. I'm afraid that so soon after she has finally allowed herself to grieve, she might break down all over again. I'm also afraid that everything that I have come to know this Summer will just disappear..." Wes was now cradling me in his lap, and after a moment, he bent to whisper in my ear. " What do you have to be afraid of with me as your forever?" Tears sprung into my eyes as he said this, and he gently nibbled my earlobe. I said, "Nothing." I thought, _Everything_.

____________________________________________________

Later, as I was readying myself for bed, I shot up a silent prayer to God:

_Please help Mom to stay strong as I share with her my wonderful experiences with Wes, and please don't take him away from me as suddenly as you took Dad. I love him and once again... he is my forever._

**_____________________________________________________**

**I hope you enjoyed my choice of endings. I had to end this fanfic with a dilemma of some kind to enter the next one with. Sorry that it is so short and cramped. Determination makes you rush sometimes. Please review to let me know your thoughts and comments. Thanks to you all! XD**


End file.
